Untitled
by Smoo231
Summary: A conversation between Uzuki and Kariya set just before the game's plot begins. Basically a summary of what I felt motivated these particular characters. One chapter only. Reviews greatly appreciated.


Golden light broke over the tops of the skyscrapers, pouring into the gray city below. Windows on the buildings across the street glinted with the sun's reflection. Long shadows of the buildings hid the streets from the warmth of the day, but soon the sun would be high enough that it wouldn't matter. Gloomy smog was settling over head. The polluted air became visible, dancing and waving as light and heat passed through. No wind blew today, not even on the top of the building where Uzuki perched like a gargoyle, tattooed wings flexed open in a menacing pose.

Just the start of another ordinary week.

The Reaper surveyed the scene below with a critical eye, searching for her prey— prey that the Composer dangled in front of her face, like he was teasing a cat with a toy mouse on a string. Unlike the cat, Uzuki could swoop down at anytime and erase the little meat puppets before they could even make a pact… but that would be breaking the rules, and breaking the rules means death. She smiled to herself. She could wait a few days; it would be worth it in the end.

An odd sound broke her train of thought, a sound unlike that of the normal city buzz. She recognized it as the crinkle of a plastic candy wrapper.

"Kariya," she said, and rose to her feet.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked and stuck the lollipop he just unwrapped into his mouth. The flavor today was orange.

"More than enjoying it! You won't believe how many Players there are this time!" She was facing him now, smiling devilishly. "I think this is going to be the week."

With a loud smack, Kariya pulled his candy out. "The week of what?"

"This week, I'm gonna get that promotion!" Kariya waited for her to continue, twirling the sucker in his mouth in a slow, contemplative manner. "I only have twenty points left to get. That's totally doable, right?"

"Why do you wanna get promoted so bad? Trust me, its way more fun doin' field work like this, instead of sitting on your butt all the time." He paused to take another lick, "Besides, you'll miss me too much."

Uzuki growled. Kariya could sense one of her angry outburst coming on. "Where's your ambition?" Right on cue.

He didn't reply right away. Instead he gazed at the shiny saliva-slicked surface of his lollipop, as if that would somehow give him an answer. "Uzuki…" he said after awhile.

"Hmm?" she mumbled anger still in her tone. She had a pouty look to her; arms crossed, eyebrows hunched into a "V" shape.

"Why did you become a Reaper?" he asked quietly.

Her expression lowered. She replied in a soft voice, "What's it to you?"

"Hey, you don't have to answer if it's that personal, I just want you to remember why you're here. Never lose sight of that," he paused a moment, "Eternity is a long time, you know."

Uzuki snickered, "You make it sound like you've been here an eternity."

"Yeah well, you'd be surprised…" he mumbled back. "What I was getting at, is you're gonna be here for awhile, so make sure you know what you're doing is right."

"Kariya, we kill people's souls for a living. Don't go off about right and wrong."

"Right for you, I mean, and that's exactly what I'm saying!" he aimed his lollipop at his companion in an accusing way, "You're questioning this. Don't do that, or you'll lose it and get Erased for sure! I've seen it happen loads of times to upcoming Harriers like yourself."

"OK, then," she said, nodding.

They paused a moment and took in the scenery from the rooftops. The sun had risen a degree higher, and the heat of the day began to soak through the atmosphere. Stark, cold steel accented by gray concrete lined the streets below, now crowding with people. Players were waking up, scared and alone in the foreboding cement jungle. Alone and lost in a place they had known all their lives. It was sad irony, made sadder by the fact that they were being used as playthings for Reapers, and would probably die permanently because of it.

Kariya decided to break the silence. "Don't worry about it too much. You do what you have to."

She laughed aloud, the usual Uzuki façade taking over once more. "Forget it! Let's just go have some fun!" She opened her wings and turned toward the open air out over the edge of the roof.

"Ugh, now? But the day's just started…" Kariya sighed. "How'd I get Miss Eager for a partner, anyway?"

"That's Miss Yashiro to you!" She turned her head and winked before leaping over the side. In the whirl and rush of the moving air, one thought came to mind. Despite all the moral and emotional issues, there was no better job in the world than being a Reaper. Uzuki would have picked it over living in the RG any day.

* * *

Well, there's my tribute to this wonderful, fantastic game! Don't forget to review if you read it!


End file.
